Code Name : UNTITLED
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: It all began when three people got kidnapped. Why and who are the questions that haunt the Cahills' minds. Who are those people who call themselves The Black Circle? Why did they kidnap them? Amy and Sinead, with the help of the others, try to resolve this dark mystery. Meanwhile, a certain person fucks shit up. Again.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N :** **Hi guys! I'm back with a new story and hopefully you will like it! Okay so this a new kind of story for me, so please be nice! Also, I would like to know if someone would agree to beta me? Please that would help me a lot, and make the story even better :)**

 **I do not own the 39 clues books, if I did, Amy and Ian would be together since book 1.**

 **That said, I wish you a happy reading!**

 **CODE NAME : UNTITLED**

 _Chapter 1_

* * *

 **L.A USA 11 :00 p.m.**

Jonah Wizard had just finished one of his many concerts and all he wanted now was to rest. Nothing less, nothing more. He loved his fans and his career, and wouldn't give it up for anything in the world, but screaming almost every night "Make some noise!", jumping and running on stage was simply exhausting.

He seated on his bed in his bus tour. He loved his fans; they were so nice, so patient with him. While his father and mother always wanted him to make more songs the quickest possible, his fans didn't harass him with pleading messages. They didn't ask him to make a new album when he just released a new one the day before. He frowned at that thought. Did it mean he was slowly becoming forgotten? He shook his head. No, that was impossible. His fans always screamed his name, wherever he went. His last album broke all the records possible. No, he couldn't possibly be forgotten. He was Jonah Wizard, after all. The Wiz.

Sighing, he laid down on the mattress, closing his eyes. He felt all his muscles instantly relax. He enjoyed the silence of the bus. Sometimes, just listening to nothing at all was pure bliss. Sometimes, the silence could make a beautiful symphony.

He wondered where all his people went. Maybe go grab something to eat, he thought. Anyways, he was glad they weren't here. If they were, they would ask him a lot of questions he didn't want to answer right now. He let his thoughts wander. Glimpses of faces flashed through his mind. Some were angry faces, while some were sad. He saw Amy crying over a body. Next to her were a lot of others bodies, all dead.

Jonah woke up with a start, heavily panting. He touched his face with shaking hands and furiously rubbed it. A lot of years may have passed since the Vespers, but even at 19, Jonah was still having nightmares.

Still upset about his bad dream, Jonah didn't notice the shadow on the floor, next to his bed. Neither did he notice the tall figure making its way behind him, quietly and furtively. The mysterious figure grabbed Jonah's throat, making him struggle, and put an old cloth on his nose and mouth. In only one second, the Janus agent was out.

 _Stupid little boy,_ thought the figure.

* * *

 **Thompson Falls; USA; 3: 15 p.m.**

Hamilton Holt swore. Why girls had to be so… so… He couldn't even find the words to describe them. The Chemistry Class had just ended and he thanked God for that. His teacher, an old psychopath soon to be retired, who he hated with all his heart, had just teamed him up with a girl he couldn't stand. Her name was Malia, and she was a perfect Miss Know-it-all. She would always show you and make you understand that she was the best, and no one could ever be as smart as her. So when they were working on their project together and she refused to let him do anything but watch her do it, he just yelled at her. In front of the whole class. The poor girl had lost her confidence and exploded in tears, making her friends glare at him.

He didn't care what they thought of him or would do to him. But he did care about his teacher's sanction. Hamilton ended up with detention, and he couldn't be more upset. Now, he was forced to stay at school for two hours, in a boring room, watched by an even more boring teacher, and do boring stuffs. He thought that life was very unfair and horrible, and he shouldn't be the one to get detention.

Before, Hamilton could have thought she was the devil, the incarnation of the evil itself, but life had taught him to measure his words. After what he's been through, and what he saw, there was no way he could threat someone as such. He saw what the devil looked like. He saw what he what he did, and what he was capable of. Malia was not the devil, and compared to the Vespers, she was a sweet and caring angel.

Sighing and trying to get rid of these thoughts that kept haunting him, he made his way to the class room he was supposed to stay in. he pushed the door open and walked in. His professor wasn't here yet and Hamilton threw his fist in the air in victory. That gave him some time to relax and digest what had happened. He sat behind a desk and pulled out his phone from his pocket. After a few minutes, his teacher was still not here and he suddenly heard a noise coming from the other room. It sounded like someone shrieking and falling on the floor. Hamilton frowned and went to check what it was.

The noise seemed to be coming from the room in front of his. He slowly opened the door and what he saw surprised him, to say the least.

A weird symbol was painted on the wall, forming a black circle. He frowned. He didn't have more time to examine it any longer for he saw a teacher lying unconscious on the floor, arms and mouth wide open. He moved forward to help him, but something big hit his head. Surprised and confused, he slowly turned to see who it was, a bit dazed because of the hit.

Before he could have fully turned, a fist came hitting him right on the face, at the same time that a dart jabbed him on the arm. Instantly, all he could see was darkness.

* * *

 **London; ENGLAND; 12: 00 a.m.**

Ian Kabra was wondering if it was the right thing to do. If he moved his face just a bit closer, he could kiss her very easily, without any effort. But did he really love her? It was hard not to. She was so beautiful. What he loved the most about her was her eyes. They were gorgeous and reminded him of the ocean, big, wild and blue.

Suddenly, the image changed to another pair of eyes, this time reminding him of a beautiful forest. The girl was laughing and gently smiling at him. He was just as close as he was one second ago, if not a little more, and the urge to kiss this one girl intensified. He moved his face a bit closer, only to jerk it to the side when he realized the girl's face had changed again.

This time, her eyes were the exact copy of his, and they were full with tears. She was looking at him as if pleading, but for what he didn't know. The girl looked exactly like him, and she seemed to be in a horrible pain. Her body was shaking, and she was clutching her chest with both her hands. She seemed to have difficulties to breath, for she was deeply inhaling and exhaling.

"You were supposed to save me!" she cried, tears running down her face.

He tried to touch her cheeks, just to wipe her tears, but she automatically backed away, not allowing him to. He wanted to scream, tell her it wasn't his fault and he would have preferred to die instead of her, but he couldn't make any sound.

So instead he looked at her, watching her slowly disappear, powerless.

Ian woke up panting, desperately trying to catch his breath. He found himself on the couch of his living room, an empty glass of wine beside him. He didn't drink much, but today was a special day. Today was his birthday. Even if he was alone, he decided not to waste this day and celebrate.

He picked his phone up with one hand on the coffee table and checked his messages. A lot of people had sent him messages to wish him a happy birthday, but only two really caught his attention.

The first one was from Cara Pierce, a friend of his who helped him a lot after his sister's death. She was always there for him and he couldn't be more grateful. He opened the message. "Hello birthday boy ;) How does it feel to be 19? I hope to see you soon. Xoxo."

He smiled. She was so adorable.

He opened the second one. This time from Amy Cahill. "Hey, Ian :3 I hope you're having a good day. I wish you a happy birthday. I'll give you your gift when I see you."

Ian grinned. Cara may be adorable, but Amy was lovely. He couldn't wait to see her again, he missed her so much. Just when he was about to answer, he heard a strange noise coming from the kitchen. He frowned. There wasn't anybody with him. He made his way to the source of the noise, carefully. He entered the kitchen but didn't see anything. He searched for his dart gun, which he always had with him, but only managed to grab some air. His eyes widened in realization. He quickly turned around and was faced with a silver gun aimed at his forehead. He only heard a snicker before everything blacked out.

* * *

 **Boston; USA; 6:00 p.m.**

Sinead starling and Amy Cahill were training in a sport hall, a thing they didn't do a lot. They thought that going to a place full of people instead of their private one would only do them good and maybe make them socialize a bit.

With everything that happened, they thought that socializing would only be a benefit. Unfortunately for them, there wasn't anybody, but since they were already there, Amy insisted on staying.

It was only after two hours of intense training that the girls decided to leave. They had packed all of their things when the lights went out. Thinking it was a simple breakdown, Sinead went to fix it.

"Wait." Amy whispered, grabbing her friend's arm.

"What? It's only a-"

Just as fast as they went out, the lights turned back on.

At least seven men stood around them, surround the two girls. They were all dressed in black, and the only part of their body visible was their eyes. They were all holding a saber, ready to attack.

"Are they…" Amy began, frowning.

"Please tell me they're Dan's friends."

As if on cue, the ninjas began running at them. Not expecting this so quickly, the girls didn't react immediately.

They ducked the attacks, but a ninja still managed to cut a part of Amy's hair.

Kicking one man in the tibia, Sinead grabbed Amy's hand and made her way to the exit, not caring to take their bags. _No time for that_ , she thought.

The ninjas tried to block their way, but Amy didn't let them. Kicking one in the guts and on his head, the black man fell on the floor, unconscious. She took his saber and turned around, facing the other men. Along with Sinead, she slowly moved backwards. When she noticed the men starting to come towards them, she let go of the weapon and sprinted towards the elevator, at the end of the corridor. She pressed the button to go down and waited.

"Why the hell did they build this in a tour?" Sinead panted.

When the doors opened, the ninjas were already there, waiting for the girls. Sinead quickly pressed the button up and kicked the hands that were blocking the doors.

A few seconds later, the elevator opened his doors once again, to the third floor.

"What do we do now?" Sinead asked, worry written all over her face. It was like in her nightmares. Her being trapped and not being able to do anything.

"There!" Amy cried. "A window."

At the end of the corridor was indeed a huge window, letting the light of the early night in.

"Yes Amy. Let's jump from the third floor and kill ourselves."

"Do you have any other idea? I'd love to hear them."

Groaning and not having any other, Sinead just followed her. She opened the window and pecked outside.

"Wow," she breathed. She looked over at Sinead. "Okay. It's not that high, but make sure to bend your knees before landing on the ground."

She nodded. She could already hear the men coming to get them. Amy jumped without a second thought, and Sinead had no other choice but to follow after her. The landing was not comfortable, but at least they were alive.

They ran down the street, before a black SUV stopped right before them. The passenger's door opened to reveal Nellie Gomez, a worried look on her face.

"Come on, girls! We don't have time."

They climbed, surprised and even more confused.

"Nellie, what-"

"Ian, Jonah and Hamilton have been kidnapped."

 **A/N :** **Thank you so much for reading! Please please tell me what you thought by leaving a review : you can point out all my mistakes, tell me what you liked and didn't like...**

 **Bye guys!**

 **MademoiselleEtincelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back with a new chapter, and hopefully you will like it! I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to leave a review; it's the best thing to do to encourage me to write more! Thank you to everyone who read this! A very special thank you to 39CluesFan-Star, who betaed this chapter, you rock girl! ;)**

 **Now, I want you to enjoy this!**

 _Chapter 2_

"What do you mean they've been kidnapped?"

Dan was shocked. Amy, as like everyone else, could tell. But he wasn't just shocked, he seemed worried as well. And angry. He was very angry. His face was red and he was glaring at everyone in the room. His glare passed to Amy. Looking at her, he seemed to notice something for the first time.

"What happened to your hair?" he frowned.

Her long, auburn hair was cut short. On the left side only.

"Some ninjas attacked us with sabers." She answered, as if it was enough of an answer. In the Cahill's world, it was, she thought bitterly.

"Ninjas!? Awesome!" Dan grinned.

"No, it's not." growled Sinead, glaring at him. Even at sixteen, Dan found the way and courage to say such stupid and childish things. It was beyond her to do such things. At his age, she had already invented a special device that could make you fall asleep instantly, one that could read in your mind, and a pencil that could draw and write on its own. But then again, she was an Ekaterina.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Fiske, focusing on the topic at hand.

"We were training when suddenly these ninjas appeared out of nowhere." Amy explained. "We should have been more careful, though. There wasn't anybody when we arrived. That should have made us think."

"At least you escaped. Unfortunately, we can't say the same about the boys."

"It's weird," Dan commented. "They're all talented agents. Besides, Ham would have kicked their ass easily. What do we know about the attacks?"

"Well, Jonah had just finished one of his concerts, one of Hamilton's friends told his parents he was in detention, and as for Ian, well… he was alone in his mansion."

"I sent him a message this morning. It was his birthday." Amy said, the sadness in her voice noticeable.

"Did the attackers leave anything behind? Fingerprints or hair?" Sinead asked.

Nellie shook her head. "Nothing of that kind. They've been very careful to not leave any hint. Though they did leave something."

She led them to the Cahill Command Center, in the attic of the mansion. She turned on the monitors and three photos appeared. The pictures were all the same. It showed some sort of logo. Each one was painted black on a wall. It represented a circle that seemed to be made of shadow. Its outlines were all blurry, and they could barely see it. Inside of it was the letter "B", also black. It reminded Amy of dripping blood. Encrusted in the "B", almost making one unique letter was a "C", similar to the "B".

In the corner of her eye, Amy saw Sinead shiver. She didn't say anything, for she was doing exactly the same.

"What is it?" Dan asked, squinting his eyes in utter concentration. Amy could almost see his brain working, trying to remember anything that could be related to this.

"We don't know," Fiske answered. "It was found in Jonah's tour bus, Hamilton's class room, and Ian's kitchen."

"How do you know all of that?" Sinead asked, looking at the two adults in the room.

Fiske sighed, massaging his temples, and Nellie laughed bitterly.

"Their parents called us, of course. I still can hear Eisenhower's yells in my head. They sent us these pictures, and now they want us to do something, anything. As long as we bring their children back."

"Obviously." Dan growled.

"And Ian?" Amy asked. He didn't have any parents left, after all.

"One of his domestics contacted us."

She felt a pang in her chest. He was so alone, no one to keep him company or to talk to him. She wished she could have done something. It wasn't like she didn't like Jonah or Hamilton, of course not, but Ian was… well, Ian.

Sinead must have seen her face, for she said, "Don't worry, Amy, we'll find them. I'm sure they're fine."

She nodded, and forced herself to focus on what her uncle was saying.

"Now, I know that you may not like it, but before we do anything, I suggest we wait for the others to come."

Silence then...

"What?!"

"Huh?!"

"You must be kidding me!"

Fiske looked at Nellie before saying, "We thought that it was better to wait for them before planning anything."

"But that's insane!" Sinead cried. "For all we know, they might be dying right now!"

"Sorry to deceive you, Sinead, but we have our reasons." Fiske solved, severely frowning.

The redhead frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, groaning.

"When are they coming?" Dan asked.

"Tomorrow."

There was silence in the room again, until Amy asked, "Who excatly is coming?"

"The Holt and Starling siblings, Phoenix Wizard, Jake and Atticus Rosenbloom, and Cara Pierce."

Amy couldn't help but frown a little.

"Why is she coming? I mean, Cara is... Cara is…"

"Cara is a Cahill, just as everyone. Besides, she has proved to be really helpful. I don't see what's wrong with her." Fiske said, not understanding.

Amy could think of a million things to tell her uncle to prove him wrong. Amy didn't like Cara that much. The girl was too… clingy with a certain person, and it bothered her. She knew it was stupid and so unlike her, but she just couldn't help it. And the fact that Jake was coming too. It only served to make her more frustrated, if that was even possible.

"Where were you when it happened?" Amy asked her brother.

"At Josh's. Why didn't they try to catch me, too?"

Nellie shrugged. "Just be happy they didn't. Apparently, they didn't attack the Holts girls, Phoenix, or Atticus. Thank goodness."

Nobody said anything, too busy with their own thoughts.

Amy frowned. Why did they try only to catch the eldest? It was weird. How many people were there, waiting in the dark? Waiting to attack them once more? Were they Vespers? Cahills? No, impossible. At least she hoped. She shivered. Not knowing whom they were dealing with made her extremely nervous. She was only sure of one thing: these people were extremely smart and strong. Kidnapping three of their best agents in one day, and not leaving any hints behind except for this weird symbol… They were sly; they wanted them to know who they were, without actually leaving anything concrete.

Eventually, Sinead spoke.

"Do you think it could be… The Vespers?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nobody answered, leaving her even more scared than before.

 **A/N :** **End of the second chapter! Please be kind and leave me a review! You can give me ideas, tell me what you liked or didn't, tell me what you thought of it! If you liked my chapter, take the time to do so. :)**

 **And also, I have a little question for you guys : do you know the writer LovelySOS? I used to read all her stories on fanfiction, (there were awesome!) but I can't find them anymore. What happened? :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** **Hi guys! I'm back with a new chapter. Thanks to all the people that read this story and left a review, you all made my day ;) Now, I'd like to thank my awesome beta 39CluesFan-Star, she is really incredible! :) And thank you to 39addict101 for supporting me! ;)**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Code Name : UNTITLED**

 _Chapter 3_

Ian woke up, groaning. His whole body was aching and he got a horrible headache, which he thought would soon make his head explode.

He slowly opened his eyes, afraid of what he was going to see. Yet, when he did, he didn't see anything frightening. Instead, what he saw almost made him groan in annoyance.

Instead of a room full of torture instruments, which he had expected, Ian saw an empty room. A plain, boring and empty room. No chains, no electric chairs, no swords or knifes. Just an empty room.

It was dark in there, but enough to see the room entirely. Actually, to be quite honest, Ian was a bit disappointed. What was the point in being kidnapped if he were just to sit there?

 _Wait and see, Kabra_ , he told himself. Who knew what those savages had in their sleeve?

He sat down on the hard floor beneath him. He passed a hand through his dark hair and noticed dried blood on his forehead. Apparently, whoever captured him didn't spare him entirely.

Ian quickly tried to develop theories. Could it be the Vespers? No, that was impossible. They had been defeated, and even if they tried to rise up, their leader was dead. They wouldn't dare. So if it wasn't them, it was someone from the outside, someone they didn't know. Either that, or it was someone from the Cahills. Ian didn't have the chance to think more about this crazy (or not) theory, for a groan coming from his right startled him. He quickly moved backwards, pulling at the floor with his hands and legs, making sure the stranger couldn't attack him.

"Damn…"

Wait. He knew this voice.

"Oh man…"

Yes. He knew this voice, unfortunately.

"Jonah?"

"Please don't hit me! This face costs more than you can imagine!"

Ian saw him put his hands over his face and he rolled his eyes. Would this guy stop being so full of himself? He was tempted to make him believe he was going to hurt him, but he went against it. He didn't want to be that cruel in this kind of moment. Maybe when they are safe. If they ever will be again.

"Relax, it's me."

"Huh? Ian? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. The one and only." Ian smirked.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Funny you say that."

He saw Jonah get up and he did the same, cleaning the dust off his pants. He was looking more closely at the room, when Jonah suddenly exclaimed,

"Hammer!"

He was grinning like a fool, looking like a child on Christmas Day.

On the floor, lying at the international star's feet, was a big and shapeless mass, snoring peacefully. He was smiling softly and seemed to be having a good dream. Ian couldn't believe his eyes. Jonah tried to wake him by shaking him slightly, but in vain. Hamilton was sound asleep.

"Humph. I don't wanna… No…" he grumbled, moving a bit on the hard floor.

"Come on, Ham." Jonah tried again, taking his strong shoulders in his hands and shaking him once more.

Nothing.

"Wait. Let me try." Ian said, approaching the big Tomas.

He grabbed his face with one hand, and slapped him hard across it. Why Ian did that, he'd probably never know, but what happened after will forever stay in his mind. Hamilton did wake up, but his reflects got the best of him. He grabbed Ian's wrist and arm, and sent him flying across the room. Ian screamed, surprised, while Jonah burst out laughing.

"Are you crazy?" Ian yelled, feeling the heat invading his face.

"I'm sorry! I just… sorry. How did you want me to know it was you?"

He seemed utterly confused, looking around him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, finally looking at them.

"What do you think? The same thing as you." Ian growled.

He got up, massaging his back. He winced. Stupid Tomas.

Jonah stopped laughing and helped Hamilton up.

"So you've been kidnapped too? Who are they?"

"We don't know. We just woke up." Jonah answered him. "How long do you think we slept?" he added.

"Hard to tell. Probably a few hours, even a day maybe." Ian said.

They were silent for a few minutes, contemplating the mess they got themselves into. Would they survive? Who were those people? What did they want?

"How did they attack you?" asked Ian, wanting to know more about their methods. He was still looking around him, on his guards, in case something appeared out of nowhere.

"Someone chloroformed me." Jonah said grumpily.

"A guy knocked me out and poisoned me. You?"

"Same. They stole my dartgun while I was sleeping." Ian answered, frowning.

Jonah snorted.

"Aren't we supposed to be the best agents of our generation? I mean, they got us like we were some little kids without any experience. It's insulting. No one attack Da Wiz like that."

"Well," Hamilton noted, "We _are_ kids, in a way. We just haven't been very careful."

"I don't know about you," Ian retorted, "But I'm _not_ a kid. Not at 19."

Hamilton snickered, hiding his smile. In vain. Ian caught him and glared at him.

"Why are the others not here?" Jonah tried to ease the tension.

"Maybe they are in another room."

"The Vespers didn't separate-" Jonah began.

"It's not the Vespers." Ian said calmly.

"Are you sure? For all we know-"

"IT IS NOT THE VESPERS! IT CAN'T BE!" Ian bellowed red in the face.

He panted and tried to calm himself down. He looked at the others in the eyes and said quietly, "The Vespers have been defeated."

Jonah and Hamilton nodded, startled by his reaction. Weren't Lucians supposed to stay calm under any circumstances? But they had to admit what they've been through changed every one of them, whether they liked it or not. Even if they won't admit it to themselves, they weren't the same person as they once were. People have been lost. People they _loved_ have been lost.

"Maybe we could… um… try something?" Hamilton asked, trying to change the subject.

He began examining the room, just like Ian did before, looking for something that could help them escape. But there wasn't even any door, as weird as it seemed.

"Don't get tired. There's nothing here." Ian said. "It's reinforced concrete."

Hamilton then proceeded to pick his phone.

"Fuck! There's no network!"

"Well, of course! Do you really think they'd let us have such a thing? 'Welcome Cahills to our new holiday resort! If you don't like it or prefer to leave, don't hesitate to call your dear family and friends to come and get you!'"

Hamilton looked at him intently, trying to restrain himself from screaming at him. But he just couldn't. He became red from anger and took a few steps towards his cousin, looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Listen here, Kabra. I'm only trying to help. So if you prefer to stay here and die, great! Tell me. There's no problem." His voice then lowered. "You aren't in your palace. There's no one to take care of you here. So you better stop acting like you're a prince. I won't be able to bear you for so long."

Ian glared at him, not wanting to believe that his words hurt him.

"Guys…" Jonah said.

"I'm only asking you to show some common sense. That would be helpful if we want to make it out alive."

"Guys! I hear something!"

They both went quiet, suddenly alert. Outside the room, they could hear sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer.

By instinct, they all backed away until their back touched the wall behind them. The footsteps stopped, and they heard a new sound, as if someone was unlocking a door.

Suddenly, a part of the wall opened in front of them. It was indeed a door, with a handle on the other side. A man stepped inside. He seemed to be in his late forty and he was very tall. He had short black hair, along a few grey ones. His facial features were harsh, but he had a big smile on his face when he spoke.

"Hello Cahills!" he threw his arms in the air, adding effect to his words.

"Hello psychopath!" Jonah replied, using the same tone as the stranger. Hamilton and Ian both elbowed him, frowning and glaring at him.

The man laughed and sighed.

"Ah Jonah, the funny one. I was like you when I was younger. Always laughing and joking."

"A bit hard to believe." Jonah mumbled. "Usually we don't capture people just for 'fun'."

"You're right," the man said, pointing a finger at him. "But we're not here to laugh and joke. Well, at least _you_ aren't."

"Stop this and tell us what you want." Ian ordered through gritted teeth.

"Ian Kabra. The leader. Always want to have the last word. We can't blame you. You're exactly like your father, Vikram. It's so obvious you've been raised by this horrible man. And…" he titled his head, as if in deep thoughts. "Yes, I can see a bit of your mother in you, too. Even though you try to change that."

Ian was trembling from rage. He was nothing like his parents. He tried so hard to change his habits, his ways to act.

"Explain us what you want already and stop all this drama." Hamilton ordered.

The man slowly looked at him, an evil glint in his dark eyes. He smirked, taking all his time.

"Holt. Hamilton."

"That would be me, yes. And I suppose your friends call you Drama Queen? Or maybe you don't have any?"

The stranger chuckled, seeming to enjoy this situation a lot.

"Actually, I have friends all over the world. Maybe you'll get to see them soon. Now, for the oh so famous question 'What do you want?', where shall we begin?"

Nobody answered him and he sighed once again.

"Boys, boys, boys…" he took a few steps towards them. "You need to cool off a bit."

"Let me laugh." Jonah said, not even amused a little bit.

"Tell us what you want right now!" Ian repeated.

"You need to cool off," the black-haired man growled, "and learn to shut up. I'm the one who talks. _You_ answer my questions."

He glared at them intensely, and then smiled when they didn't respond.

"That's better. Now, what were we saying? Ah yes. What we want." he laughed a bit. "Actually, that's very simple."

He paused, adding effect to the moment. He looked at all of them straight in the eyes, not once dropping his gaze. He walked slowly in front of them, like a snake, savouring their scared expression.

"The Clues."

He was answered by silence. Stunned silence. The three boys looked at each other in the corner of their eyes, not really knowing how to react. Was this man even serious? Did he really want those _freaking_ clues?

"So?" the man asked, grinning madly. "What do you say?"

"No." The three boys said in unison.

The man dropped the grin, and replaced it with a sad expression. He frowned, disappointed. He looked like a little kid who didn't get his ice cream at the fair.

"No? Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

For once they all agreed on something.

"Maybe you'll want to reconsider your answer."

"No."

The man kept looking at them, a dead glint in his eyes. As if he wasn't really looking at them, but at the wall behind.

"That's too bad…" he murmured, absent-mindedly. "Really too bad…"

After a few seconds, he snapped out of his reverie, coming back to reality. He smiled at them.

"I'll let you think about it."

"There's no-"

"We never know," he interrupted loudly, "You might change your mind."

He turned back, making his way to the door. But Ian didn't want him to go, not now. He still had loads of questions, but he wanted to ask only one right now. The one that mattered the most.

"Who are you?"

The stranger turned his face to the side, his back still face to them. The boys shivered. This man looked like a deadly king.

He smirked, a smirk that sent even more shivers down their spine.

"You can call me Claws."

 **A/N :** **So, what do you think of it? Please please please leave a review, all of you! It would encourage me to write more and faster :) that includes you anons! And French people that read this stroy! I'm French too so don't be shy :)**

 **Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :** **Oyey, oyey! Come one, come all to see this beautiful piece of trash as known as chapter 4 of CNU! It is longer than the other ones, and I hope you will still like it. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, this means a lot to me :) Thank you to 39CluesFan-Star for helping me with this, you rock girl! Also, I went on vacations so I didn't have any computer with me, but I took a paper and a pen and wrote you guys two stories! Follow me to not miss it ;)**

 **Code Name: UNTITLED**

 _Chapter 4_

 _Everything was black. She couldn't see anything. She tried to walk, putting her arms and hands in front of her, but she couldn't make any move. Fear was paralysing her. She hated the dark. She was so scared. Who knew what was in front of her, waiting to devour her? A monster coming from one of her many nightmares? Something dark, with horrible, red skin and black eyes? Or just someone wanting to hurt her? A crazy man wanting to take revenge? Both were horrible._

 _She tried to calm herself down. She inhaled and exhaled deeply. One. Two. Three. Four… She did what her mother taught her when she was a little girl._ In case of major stress, darling, count to ten and think about good things, things you love.

 _Things she loved. Suddenly, the darkness was replaced by blinding light. She quickly closed her eyes and put her hands over her face. Even through her closed eyelids, the light managed to hurt her. Her eyes were burning. She was about to drop on her knees because of the unbearable pain when all of a sudden, the light became more tolerable._

 _She opened her eyes, slowly, and realized she was crying from pain. She looked around her, looking for any clues as to where she was. But still nothing. It seemed as if she was in another dimension. This 'room' seemed to have no wall, no roof, no door, no window… Absolutely nothing. How was it possible?_

 _Sounds of laughter came from her right. She turned her head but no one was there. She frowned. Then, going behind her, they now were at her left. She quickly glanced in this direction, but again saw nothing. Was she going crazy? She swore she heard children laughing._

" _I'll catch you! I'll catch you!"_

 _A girl screamed, while a boy laughed. She got up, turning around. Where were they?_

" _The Ninja Lord will catch you and you'll beg for me to spare you!"_

" _Help!"_

 _The two children laughed again, and it seemed like they were disappearing. A few minutes passed and she didn't hear a thing. Not a single chuckle. The Ninja Lord…_

" _Guys! Diner's ready!" a woman's voice cried in the distance._

" _Race you!" the boy yelled._

 _And then, just like that, she was able to see them. She was able to see_ herself _. Dan wasn't very tall at this time, and she smiled at the sight. He was still a little kid, with his dirty blonde hair that fell in his eyes and his goofy smile she loved so much._

 _As for her, she was taller than him, and she remembered how proud she was because of that. Her hair fell on her shoulders, and was redder than now._

 _Amy saw her younger self running towards something. Someone. Little Amy ran in his arms, and he lifted her up, spinning her small body around. She heard and saw herself giggle like crazy, grinning like a fool._

 _The man was very tall, and had the same blonde hair as his son. Even at this distance, she could see his eyes sparkle from joy, and she couldn't help but cry a little. She missed this moments so much._

 _Little Dan pulled at the skirt of his mother and she smiled at him, bending down to look at him in the eyes. She ruffled his hair a bit, in a really motherly and tenderly way, making it even messier that it usually was. He smiled, showing his two front teeth missing, and he kissed her a long time on the cheek, putting his chubby arms around her neck._

 _Amy smiled, even if she was feeling really sad._

" _Let's go eat now." their father said, Amy still in his arms._

 _They walked away, away from her, and then disappeared. She was once again alone. She wanted to yell at them to not leave her alone, but she couldn't form any word. Her voice wouldn't allow her. So instead, she put both of her arms in front of her, in a last and desperate way to catch them. But it was too late._

 _She stayed like that for a while, not knowing what to do. She was about to walk to see if she could escape from this place, but a figure was standing still in the distance, in front of her._

 _She couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but this person seemed very tall. Was he or she looking at her?_

 _The stranger slowly began to move forward, towards Amy. The more he or she got closer, the more Amy panicked. It wasn't the fact that this person could hurt her, no, but she got that weird feeling she would know him and she wouldn't like that._

 _The unknown abruptly stopped in his tracks, and Amy gasped. In a way she couldn't exactly tell, light came landing right on his face, allowing her to recognise it._

" _I-I-Ian?"_

 _What was he doing here? Her parents and brother appeared because she thought of people she loved, but that didn't include him! Right? She couldn't possibly love him._

" _Hello, Love."_

" _Wha-What are you-"_

" _Shh, Love. Don't speak, or they will know I'm here."_

" _What are you talking about? Who is going to hear me?"_

 _He shook his head, a little smirk she knew very well playing at the corner of his lips._

" _Always so stubborn." he murmured, approaching her._

 _She wanted to back away, ask him what he was doing, but she found she couldn't move an inch. She was like paralysed._

 _He put a soft hand on her hip, his face really close to hers. His breath was hot on her cold skin, and she felt it tingle. She looked into his eyes. She had always loved this peculiar colour. It seemed like gold, gold with magical properties that could heal you from all the wounds in the world. Yes, she had always loved his eyes… Always…_

 _He closed them, and so did she. She felt his mouth gently brushing her lips, and she sighed a little. He was moving so slow, she wished he could do it faster._

" _Ian…"_

" _Amy…"_

" _We shou-"_

"Amy!"

Amy woke up, heavily panting. She looked around her, suddenly alert. Leaning over her bed and looking at her, was her brother, Dan. His hair was messier than usual, and he seemed really tired.

"What?" she asked, scratching her head. What time was it? Too early, surely.

"It's time to get up! They are going to be here any minute."

"Who is- Oh my god!"

She quickly pushed her covers, making Dan back away. She checked her watch. 9.30. They were supposed to arrive at 10.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" she almost screamed, rummaging through her chest of drawers to find something acceptable to wear.

"I did, but nothing could wake you up. I even tried to bring Saladin, but this cat is getting too old for these kinds of things."

In the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head in a really dramatic way specific to him.

"Anyway," he continued, "Jake called us and said he will be there a little sooner."

She froze. In her rush to get ready, she had totally forgotten about him. Why was he coming again? Really, what was the point? She didn't want to see him, not after what happened. She didn't know if she would be able to handle his presence. Luckily, the others will be there and distract her from him. At least she hoped. She will just have to make sure not to end alone in the same room as him.

"Try to not kill him, please." Dan quietly said.

And with that, he left the room, leaving her alone with her feelings.

* * *

She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself down. She had already done that in the past, a lot of times actually, so there was no reason to be afraid. But yet, she couldn't help but play nervously with her fingers, or with her hair, twisting it around her index. She would always look at her watch, in a way that surely wasn't sane for her sanity. Did it have something to do with the fact that three people that used to come at that kind of meeting wouldn't be there today? Probably.

At that thought, Amy's stomach twisted, and she almost bent over to make it more bearable. She was about to hide in her room to maybe throw up, but Sinead suddenly opened the door of the living room, red in the face.

"I can't believe it!" she yelled.

"What?"

"Look at this!" she threw her a magazine and she struggled to catch it before it fell on the floor.

"What is it?"

She looked at the cover, and her heart broke a little at the sight. Grinning widely at her like the superstar he is, Jonah Wizard was once again under the headline of a people magazine.

"Jonah Wizard the coward," she read the title out loud, almost murmuring it, "Pff, what a pun. My eyes are bleeding."

"It's unacceptable!" Sinead screamed. Amy thought her eyes were going to fall if she kept them so wide open. "Who do they think they are?"

"Sinead, calm-"

"I will not calm down! Have you read what they said? Not only did they insult him with that freaking pun, but they also wrote he wasn't able to attend his own concert because he took too many drugs! Like he would do such a thing!"

"Sinead, you know what they say is not true." Amy tried to reason her.

"I know! But some people don't! They are going to believe it! They said shows weren't for him anymore, and because he knew it he began-"

"Sinead, for the love of God, calm down!" Dan yelled from the couch.

He was watching TV and playing on his phone at the same time. This kid spent too much time in front of screens, Amy thought to herself. She will have to change that.

"Better they believe that than the truth," he continued, "Imagine what they would do if they knew."

It seemed to appease her, but it was maybe because she didn't realise Dan was here, and he had heard everything. But Amy knew better. She knew she was still furious inside.

"Don't you worry, Sin'. We will save them, and he will be back on stage before you can say 'Quidditch'." she smiled.

Her cousin laughed a bit at that, but still shook her head.

"You're telling me that when yourself is having trouble sleeping. I heard you scream last night, Amy."

She stiffened a bit, wondering if she knew about her weird dream. If anyone did, that would be beyond awkward.

"I slept well last night," she lied, "I even woke up too late."

Sinead sent her a look, as if saying 'don't lie to me.' and she suddenly was at loss for words. Luckily, the doorbell rang, making the two girls jump.

Amy stared at it, her heart stopping for a second and then beating faster than ever.

"It must be the Rosenbloom brothers." Fiske said, leaving the kitchen to open the door.

Amy was more than glad that he did, because she would have just stared at him without being able to say anything apart from 'jerk'. Or worse.

Her uncle greeted them, and everything that happened then was like in slow-motion. Fiske smiled at Atticus and then at him, asking them how the trip from Italy was. The two boys answered something Amy couldn't quite hear, and made their entrance, making everyone able to see them properly.

Atticus had grown up a lot since the last time she saw him, and that was one year ago. He didn't have glasses anymore and he looked a lot more like a man. She was sure that in a few months, he would be taller than her.

Her gaze passed to him, and her breath caught in her throat. He was still very handsome, and that was an understatement, but just the sight of him made her want to scream. Even after all these months, where she had passed a lot of time thinking about what he'd done, she still couldn't forget. Forgive.

"Hello, Amy."

" _Amy, please, let me explain."_

" _There's absolutely nothing to explain. I want you out of my house within the next hours."_

" _But you can't-"_

" _I can and I'll show you!"_

"Hi."

He tried taking her in his arms but she smoothly escaped, smiling instead at Atticus.

"Att!" she exclaimed, truly happy to see him. "How are you?"

"I'm more than fi-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence for someone attacked him from behind, jumping on his back and covering his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Umm…" he faked thinking, but a small smile was playing at his lips. "Frankenstein?"

"No, you dumbass! It's Count Dracula!"

The two boys laughed, and Dan climbed off Atticus. They high-fived and her brother led him to his room, where he'll probably show him his new ninja pajamas.

"So," Fiske said, "The girls are going to show you your rooms, that way you can put your things in it."

He seemed happy to see him, but everyone knew it was not the case. The tension could be felt up to Los Angeles.

"Thanks, Fiske." Jake answered, smiling at who he once considered like his family.

Sinead, Amy and him climbed up the stairs in silence, not really knowing what to say. As for her, Amy had a lot of things to say to him, but she held back what she had in mind, for they weren't all nice things.

They finally arrived in front of a door, at the end of the long hallway. Sinead opened the door and let him in.

"This will be your room for…...the time it takes for us to get the boys back. Your brother's is just next to yours. The others will arrive soon, so be prepared."

Her voice was ice cold, and, with that, she turned her back to him and walked down the corridor, not giving him another glance.

That left him and her. Alone.

"So…" Jake began, looking at her.

"Bye."

* * *

And she too walked away.

The Holt and Starling siblings arrived almost at the same time, Sinead screaming when she saw her brothers. That was the first time Amy saw her look so happy since the bad news fell. She watched them embrace and kiss each other, and she smiled. It was nice to see a united family like that. It felt good. Like nothing was wrong anymore.

As for the Holt girls, they looked very sad, and Amy could understand why. Their brother was missing, after all. She smiled at them in a way she hoped would comfort them and make them know they weren't alone. They were in this together.

The last guest to arrive was, of course, Cara Pierce. If there was one person she didn't want to see under her roof besides Jake, it was her, without hesitation.

The girl rang at their door fashionably late, sunglasses on. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, a soft smile on her lips.

Like the others, she seemed a lot cheerless, and Amy was sure it was only because Ian was missing. It wouldn't surprise her, though.

Sinead and herself both showed everyone their rooms, and once they all settled down, Fiske called them in the Cahill Command Center, or CCC.

"First of all," he began, looking at them all seriously, "Thanks to all of you for coming here in such a short delay. It means a lot about your desire to cooperate. I know it's hard for a lot of you, but we'll get through it, I'm sure of it."

He paused, clearing his throat.

"As all of you know, three members of our family have been kidnapped yesterday, and we don't know who the author of this crime is.

"It's the Vespers." Reagan whispered, and Amy saw a shadow cross her face.

"It's too soon to tell anything right now," Fiske continued, "However, some details prove to us it may not be our old rivals."

At this, he turned on all the screens of the room and showed the new guests the pictures. Gasps could be heard around the CCC, and Amy felt a wave of fear wash over them.

"This is the symbol we found where the crime has been committed. A simple 'B' and 'C' in a black circle."

"This is interesting," Ned said, "What does it mean?"

"We don't know yet, our agents are actually working on resolving this mystery."

"Did your agents find anything else?" Phoenix asked, frowning.

He had his arms crossed and was looking intensely at the screens in front of him.

"As it happens, I was going to talk about it," he looked at them straight in the eyes, a serious look on his face, "I want you guys to help them. You know them better than this people, for they were important persons to you. Hopefully you will see things that escaped our agents' sights and you will report it to us."

"And what if we don't find anything? We'll only lose more time." Sinead objected, not really happy to hear that.

"We never know, it might be really helpful in the future."

"Aren't these people qualified enough? I mean, it's not that it's a bad idea or anything, but…" Ted trailed off.

"They are," Fiske agreed, "But the more the better."

"Fine!" Dan exclaimed, "When are we going?"

He was smiling and looked eager to go.

"You are not coming, Dan."

Dan opened his mouth wide in shock, staring at his uncle dumbly.

"What? Why? I want to help too!"

"I'm sure of that, and you'll help by staying here and searching for the letters meaning. Scientifics will come at the CCC and help us."

Dan pouted, a bit disappointed. Amy was sad for him, but it was better like that. Who knew, maybe these strangers were still hidden near the crime scene. The last thing she wanted was her brother being attacked by ninjas.

"So, that meant you already made up the team?" Cara spoke for the first time.

"Yes. I know some of you think I only make every one of us lose time," he looked pointedly at Sinead, who averted her gaze, "But I can assure you it is not my attention."

He took out a paper from his jean pocket and put his glasses on.

"Madison and Reagan, you are obviously the ones who know Hamilton the best. You'll go in the classroom where he got attacked, with the help of Cara. I don't want you to be alone without an adult you know personally."

Amy thought it was a bit stupid to make them go back, while they just left their state, but said nothing. After all, Fiske had his reasons, some more clever than others.

"Amy and Sinead, you're going to the Kabras Mansion. Seeing Ian hasn't anybody anymore, I think you," he glared at Amy, "Are the ones who know him best."

Amy sighed of relief. She was more than glad to go there. She wanted to see personally the extent of the damages, even if it may not be good for her sanity.

She smiled at Fiske and met Jake's gaze. He didn't look delighted by this idea and was frowning, arms crossed over his chest. She lifted her head up, as if saying 'Take that.' His discontentment made her grin inside of her.

"Phoenix, you'll go with Nellie in Jonah's bus tour. It has been brought back to the L.A reserve before anyone got the chance to investigate."

Fiske cleared his throat once again and swallowed.

"The others, you will stay with me to help Dan find out the letters mystery."

Some nodded while others groaned. They all went to their partners and talked, wondering if it was worth it or not. Amy herself didn't know, but she was sure of one thing: she would do everything she could to save them, no matter what, at any costs. She won't let those barbarians hurt her family, not again. They deserved peace.

"Hey." said a voice next to her.

She turned around to see Dan looking oddly at her.

"Are you okay? You seem weird."

She shook her head.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"I think we think too much." he laughed.

She chuckled and looked at him. She loved her brother. He always found the perfect words to cheer her up.

"No, but seriously," he added, "Don't think too much. Everything will be fine, I swear."

"How do you know?" she arched an eyebrow, slightly smiling.

He shrugged.

"I just know it. A ninja knows everything, Amy-san."

She laughed once again, the echo flying around the room.

"Yeah, sure. Aren't you a bit too old to think you're a ninja?"

He seemed truly outraged.

"Dear God, no! Caution, Amy. You're talking like Big Cobra."

She shook her head, amused at her brother silliness. He then walked away to go see Atticus, and Madison called out to her.

"Hey Ames! What did you do to your hair?"

She came closer to her to look at it more closely. She took a strand of her short red hair between her fingers and examined it.

"Oh, you didn't notice?"

Madison shook her head and Amy touched it absent-mindedly.

"A ninja cut a part with his saber so I didn't have any other choice but to cut the rest."

"Wow," Madison breathed, "Well, I think it suits you well."

"Thanks." She beamed.

Her cousins, after giving a look at her new haircut, all made their way to the living room to eat what Nellie and Sinead cooked for them.

Before leaving the CCC, Jake passed next to her, a little smile on his lips, and said, "You're beautiful."

She nodded coldly, not looking at him, and luckily Nellie told them to hurry up. He didn't wait for her to say something else and passed the door.

She looked at the images still on the screens, and once again a shiver went down her spine. She inhaled deeply, lifting her head up.

 _You won't stay hidden for long. We will find you, and when we do, you'll regret it._

 **A/N: So... yeah... What did you think of it? Please, leave a review, it motivates me to write more and post more often! Surely you can take to seconds to leave a comment. No? Thanks for reading! Please follow and favorite, too ;) **

**Also, what do you think of Ian taking an Indian accent to make Amy laugh? Tell me, and maybe I'll post Something about that.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Hi guys! Here is chapter 5. I hope you'll like it. Thanks for reading my story and leaving feedback. I have plenty of ideas so follow it to stay tuned ;)**

 **Code Name: UNTITLED**

 _Chapter 5_

Silence. That was what made him go crazy the most. He couldn't bear that deafening sound. It was creeping inside of him, like a monster would in a child's nightmare, and sometimes, as crazy as it sounded, he swore he could hear someone (or something) talk to him. It would say insane, horrible things that kept him awake at night and make him sweat profusely. Yes, it now became his daily routine. Silence in the morning, silence in the afternoon, silence at night.

At least, he could only guess, because those barbarians, men and women blended, took all of their things. Watches; phones; belts; bracelets; everything. They didn't have anything that linked them to the world outside and their old life. Ian suspected them to do that on pure purpose, just to make them go insane, little by little. Just the thought of them made him want to scream.

He hated those people with all his heart, it was now a fact. They had taken them from their family and the people they loved, and he wondered if they would ever see them again. He doubted that. Of course, he was sure they were currently looking for the three of them, doing researches and investigating, but he doubted they will find their location. Judging on what he saw and noticed, those strangers seemed to be really careful as to not give any clue as to where they were. They wanted to stay hidden the longest possible.

The only entertainment he could afford himself was to look more closely at these people when they would come. He would seek for any hint on their expression, carefully analysing them. But, as hard as he tried, and as weird as it sounded, he couldn't find anything. Yet, he was trained for this. He spent all his childhood working on that, trying to find any expression on the most cold-hearted people, the most trained Lucians. And until then, he had always succeeded, always making his parents, Isabel and Vikram, proud. But now that he needed it the most, now that he was being held captive, he couldn't find any expression, any feeling on those faces. Absolutely nothing. It was like they didn't feel anything at all, as if they didn't have a brain or a heart. This was something he had never seen in his entire life, and it scared the hell out of him.

He couldn't tell how often they came, for he didn't have a single thing to indicate him what time it was, but he was sure of one thing: they came a lot. Maybe twice or three times a week. They would bring them food, generally composed of mashed potatoes, bread and water. They would do blood test on them, even if they had tried not to let them. He remembered Hamilton punching a man on the face, making him fall on the floor, his nose bleeding profusely. It had resulted in the Tomas being transferred in another room for what seemed like a few days. After that incident, men with guns came to help the nurses, and they didn't have any other choice to let them do it. He didn't know what those blood tests were for, and at this stage, he didn't want to think about it.

What surprised Ian the most what that they allowed the three Cahills to take showers. Of course, they were always surveyed, but he didn't think they would let them. He thought they would have let them stay in their dirtiness. Apparently he was wrong.

Another thing he didn't know and frustrated him was how much time they had already stayed there. A week? A month? Jonah thought it was two weeks, while Hamilton bet it was less. Honestly, that was another thing Ian didn't want to think about. It would only make him sink in craziness even more.

Who were these persons? They seemed to be a lot, maybe even more than they could ever think of. Why did they want the clues? Surely they wanted to take over the world, just like everyone. But Ian was tired of people wanting to rule everything. He was tired of all this hatred going on, of all the horror in his life. He had enough for a lifetime, and he just wanted to live a peaceful life. What is too much to ask? Probably. He was a Cahill, after all, and his Lucian status will forever follow him.

This made him thought of Natalie. He missed her right now more than ever. It was her who had been here for him all his life, her who had always encouraged him in whatever he did, her who had always trusted him, no matter what. She had been his anchor, but now she was gone. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes and he discretely wiped them away. He felt a surge of hatred submerging him forcefully. He wanted to punch everyone who hurt his family, everyone who took his only source of _happiness_ away, and, more than anything else, he wanted to punch a Vesper. If those people appeared to be them, he didn't think he could restrain himself from killing one. He never killed someone before, but in that case, he wouldn't hesitate even a second.

They had taken his princess away, and now he was all alone.

 _That's not true_ , a voice told him, _you have her_.

Her. Who was _her_? A girl who had been there for him every day of his life following his sister's death, or a girl who had called him literally every hour to make sure he wasn't trying to drown himself in the pool? He honestly didn't know. The only thing he knew right now was that he missed both of those girls. Terribly. But strangely, only one stayed in his mind, haunting him like a ghost. He thought of Amy, and his heart missed a beat. How he wished she was next to him right now, holding his hand and comforting him like she always did. She was always there when he needed her the most, smiling softly at him and telling him words that healed his heart. If he closed his eyes and tried hard enough, he could hear her voice reassuring him. _Don't worry, Ian. Everything will be fine._ You _'ll be fine_. He hoped that was true.

"Claws, and then Paws and Fangs are going to come too?" Jonah bitterly laughed, playing with his fingers in an attempt to not bite them.

It was a thing he tried to do the day after they got here, but Ian and Hamilton prevented him to do so. The last they wanted a man with fingers missing. Or at least bleeding horribly.

'Claws' didn't come since a long time, and the three of them even thought they won't see him again.

"I mean, seriously? Who thought of their names? A three year old kid who was playing with his stuffed animals when doing so?"

"Actually, that's me." a new voice said.

The three Cahills all turned their head at the new arrival, backing away the farthest they could.

"Ah," Hamilton said. "Let me guess, you must be Pad, right?"

The man, who was really tall and skinny, readjusted his glasses on his nose. His brown hair was falling on his forehead, and he had to constantly remove them to see clearly. If Ian didn't know better, he'd say this new stranger was around their age. A geeky nineteen year old boy.

The new man laughed, a really beautiful smile playing on his lips, and looked down, as if Hamilton had just told him a compliment and he was embarrassed.

"No, Hamilton. My name is not Pad. Actually, they call me Doc."

He was holding some files in his hands, playing with it a little.

"Doc?" Jonah said, confused. "Aw, man! I really thought your name would be something like Paws."

He pouted, and Ian wondered if he was actually serious or not.

"Why are you here?" Ian calmly asked, looking at Doc.

Doc flashed him a smile, and again the feeling that he could be their age hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Straight to the point, right ?"

"I don't like people making me wait like that." he simply answered, indifference filling his voice.

If he could look in a mirror right now, he was sure he would stare at a bored face.

"Alright," Doc said, clapping his hands together and smiling at them all. He looked like he couldn't hurt a fly even if he wanted. "So, as I'm sure you remember, Claws came to visit you and asked you… er… something."

Hamilton sent Ian and Jonah a look, as if asking them if they still agreed on what they already spoke of.

"Yes," Jonah nodded. "We remember. And so?"

"So, have you changed your mind?"

Silence filled the room for a moment, and Ian saw hope and then victory pass through the man's eyes.

"No."

They all said it together, the echo of the answer flying in the air around them, doing pirouettes. At first, the man seemed to not understand it, but, slowly, the answer seemed to finally arrive at his ears and register in his brain.

"No?" he blinked, surprised. "Oh… Are you sure?"

Hamilton's face hardened.

"Are you deaf? Or dumb? Maybe the two, actually, because we already told you that a million times. No. Non. Nein. In what language do we have to tell you?"

Doc took a deep breath, his shoulders lifting. His eyes lost the soft glint they just had a few seconds ago, and his facial features changed to something… colder. Looking at it more closely, you could see the muscles due to an intensive training. He suddenly looked more evil.

"Alright, then. If that's really what you want. I did everything I could to give you more time to think, to choose your answer the wisest possible, but now I can't do anything for you guys. I'm sorry. I wish it could end another way."

He turned his heels and headed for the door, taking slow steps. Did he think his speech would make them think again? Ian didn't know about his cousins, but he won't, no matter what happens, give them the clues. He would fight to keep them.

 _See if I'm scared_ , he thought, glaring at the now closed door. _Over my dead body._

 _OOo_

Doc walked in the corridors, not hesitating once if he should turn right or left. He had been there since the beginning, after all; he knew this place like the back of his hand. Hell, he had helped _build_ this place. That was him who thought of this huge complex that was their HQ, him who thought of all the emergency exits, him who thought of all the places to hide their weapons in case of necessity.

He smiled a wicked smile that didn't feet his teenager look. Yes, he had been there since the beginning, and he counted on staying until the end. Until _their_ end.

He finally arrived in front of a massive door, one that looked different to the others. While all the walls, doors, floor and roof were white, this one was made all of black wood, its latches a soft colour of gold. Delicate flowers were sculpted on the panels, giving it an air of supremacy. He smiled. Courtesy of Salvador.

He put both his hands on the latches, pushing the doors open. During a second, he couldn't see anything in the room, the dim light of it greatly contrasting with the strong one in the corridors, but quickly adapted to it. In the centre of the huge area stood an equally big table, all made of wood too. Actually, the room itself was made of black and elegant wood, the chandelier the only thing made of something different. It was pure crystal. The luxury of the place almost always surprised him. He had to admit Salvador did a great job there.

"Ah!" a strong voice exclaimed. "Finally you're back. So what are the news?"

The Doc looked around the table and saw that every one of them was there, all staring intensely at him and waiting for his answer. He finally turned his gaze to the one sitting at the head of the table, the one that mattered the most right now.

He took a deep breath once again and gathered his courage. He looked at him straight in the eyes.

"The news, as you call them, won't please you, that's for sure."

The man arched an eyebrow at him, and he could already see the disappointment in his dark eyes. He sighed and continued.

"They didn't change their mind, as, unfortunately, expected. I tried to make them understand it was better for them to collaborate with us, involving the risks they were taking, but to no avail."

"So they didn't accept…"

Doc shook his head. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"No." he slowly and carefully said. "That's why I think we should start our program right now, so they can't have time to brace themselves."

He opened one of his file he had in his hands and looked at it.

"The First Experiment. Five days long, with several intensities, from one to five."

He readjusted his glasses and stared at them. The man at the head of the table nodded, a look of appreciation on his face.

"When will it begin?" he asked, scratching his chin absent-mindedly.

"We can start tonight."

"What is your 'experiments' consisted of, again?" a big and muscular man asked.

Doc grinned, an evil glint waking up in his eyes.

"You'll see soon enough."

 **A/N: Done! Did you like it? Or did you hate it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it; if you want to give me some ideas and all, it would make me so happy :) and it would help me to write more. **

**Also, has anyone of you watched Riverdale? This show is soo good I swear it's one of my favourite :)**

 **Thanks for reading! ;)**

 **MademoiselleEtincelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **Hello my lovely and dear readers! How are you today? After a long time, I'm finally back with a new chapter. I hope someone is still reading this and enjoying this. As you must have noticed, a lot has been going on on this site. I'm not going to dwell on this but only going to say this: this place, like everywhere in the world, should be a place where we can find peace and people with whom we can enjoy our hobbies. Every one has their opinion and shouldn't be ashamed of that, no no no. Friendship and acceptance are keywords. Now, of course #ISWG, and with everyone who dare to share their opinion. :) spread love people, it's so important nowadays.**

 **Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter; I put all my heart in it!**

* * *

 **Code Name: UNTITLED**

 _Chapter 6_

"Come on! Faster! One, two! One, two! Dan, lift your knees _higher_! Yeah, that's it!"

"I'm going to lift 'em till you can't see 'em anymore," Dan grumbled between two heavy exhales.

"Come on, Dan. _Higher_ ," Amy teased him, passing by her brother and ignoring the pleading look he gave her.

He groaned loudly and she laughed, walking away.

"This is pointless," Sinead complained, wincing as a stich in her left side suddenly made itself apparent. "We're already all trained! We're just losing time."

She stopped and glared at Madison. "Why can't we go already?"

Madison stopped as well and rolled her eyes. "It's just the procedure, Sinead. Don't you think I'd love to go and kick their ass too? I'm just like you. But we have to train ourselves to keep up, not forget anything. Stay in tip-top shape."

The red-haired rolled her eyes and sighed loudly, trying to catch her breath. "Fiske is really getting on my nerves."

"Me too," Reagan agreed, running past them.

The young Ekat watched her family run in the field near the mansion, and she wondered what Jonah and the others were doing right now. Were they talking to each other? Kind of hard to imagine, seeing they didn't get along very well. Were they crying? She cringed. No. They surely weren't. She didn't want to imagine them doing such a thing, that would only stress her more, and the situation was already stressful as it was. No need to pile even more worries on. Just then, an even worse thought came to her mind.

The question wasn't what were they doing, but what were we doing _to_ them? That was way too much for her. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat, and she had to gasp for air. Her stitch didn't help her, and she had to sit down to calm herself.

Dan ran next to her; she thought he was going to continue on his track, but he suddenly screeched to a halt, throwing up a could of dust as his rubber soles went over the clearly chalked line. He threw his arms in the air and made a face.

"Why am I even running, in the first place? I'm staying _here_ , for Gideon's sake!"

He sat down next to her and faked fainting. Madison looked back at him and slowed down.

"Okay, guys! That's enough for today! Great job, all of you!"

Sighs of relief could be heard through the field, and little by little, all the Cahills came back. Jake was red in the face, making him look like a tomato, and his hair was wet and stuck to his forehead. If Sinead wasn't feeling sick to her stomach right now, she would have probably giggled and made a witty comment about it.

Almost everyone looked like him and exhausted, looks of pain written on their face. Only the Holt girls seemed fine and ready to run an extra triathlon.

"Cool!" Dan exclaimed in relief. "Now we can go home."

"You didn't even run that much," Amy told him, her hands on her hips. Her short hair was tied in a little ponytail, flying softly with the wind.

He faked being outraged, gasping in shock. "What? I ran like, ten million miles!"

His sister rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. There was silence for a moment, each too absorbed in their thoughts to talk. Reagan was throwing little rocks the furthest possible, Phoenix was tapping his knee with his pointer, and Jake was glancing at Amy, who was purposely avoiding his gaze. Getting utterly tired of the not-so-subtle looks, Sinead quickly got up.

"Alright. Let's go and finish packing our things already," she ordered while clapping her hands to get their attention.

She stomped over the mansion, purposefully making a lot of noise to get the attention of the rest. Behind her, she heard the dragging footsteps of everyone moving to follow.

oOo

Amy ran around her room, thinking desperately to not forget a thing for tomorrow's trip. She had decided to bring only a single backpack, filled with the minimal necessities, seeing they wouldn't stay that long. A bottle of water, a flashlight, gloves, her passport, a gun in case of emergency, and her phone. Her eyes flicked around the room as she tried to think of anything else she might need for that trip to London, but couldn't.

"You ready?" a voice asked at her door.

She turned her head sharply, surprised by the unexpected voice. It was Cara; she had showered and her hair was still wet, water dripping slowly onto her shoulders and darkening her shirt. She had a small smile on her lips and Amy tried to return the gesture the best she could.

"Yes, I think," she nodded seriously. Then, with a sheepish smile, she admitted, "Though I'm not quite ready mentally."

Cara chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on the door frame. "Don't worry, Amy. Everything will be fine," she tried to comfort the green eyed girl

Amy frowned, looking at her backpack on the bed. "I don't agree. I don't see how everything could go well when I– _we_ know what happened there."

Cara shifted uncomfortably at the reply. "What I mean is, don't stress yourself too much. If you cloud your head with worries, you might miss something important."

Amy looked up in surprise, realizing how helpful the information was. She gave another smile, this time more genuine, "Thanks, Cara. I hope you find something there too."

The blonde laughed. "Me and you both. It's a big responsibility we have here, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it. I still ask myself why we have to do that all the time. We're just… kids, in a way. We shouldn't-"

"I know what you mean," Cara interrupted. "It's just... so stressful! We should be worrying about stuff like school and romance, not saving the world."

Cara paused. She swallowed thickly, and Amy could see the sheen of tears in her eyes, "But you know, we're slowly going into adulthood. I guess our teenage years are kind of… gone."

Amy looked at her, startled by her words, a lump growing in her throat. It was true. They weren't the kids they once were. They had grown up somewhere along the way, forced into adulthood with big responsibilities thrust on small shoulders. At this horrible yet so beautiful realization, she suddenly felt the urge to cry her heart out. Instead, she looked down, zipping up her bag. She was about to sit at her desk when Cara urgently whispered,

"Jerk at nine o'clock!"

"What?" Amy turned around to look at the girl, but she was gone. Instead stood a tall man, staring at her.

"Hey," he smiled easily. "Dinner is ready, you coming?"

"As far as I know, I'm big enough to know when I should go, there's no need to tell me such a useless thing."

Jake's face dropped and his smile was replaced by a frown. "I was just trying to be nice, you know."

"What an incredible waste of your time," she countered. She realized that's what Cara had been trying to warn her about and felt her heart warming up to the girl.

Jake groaned and turned on his heels, heading for the stairs. Amy slammed the door behind him and sat on her desk, head in hands. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to hold back her tears. Why was everything so complicated? Why was everyone making everything so difficult? She didn't ask for all of this, she never asked for all this crap going on in her life! All she ever wanted was to have a peaceful life with people she loved. Being surrounded by loving family and friends, and success in her studies. But it seemed life didn't even want _that_ for her.

" _I can't believe you did that!"_

 _"Look at it from my view, Amy! Try to understand!"_

 _The line made her even more enraged, and she felt herself trembling in pure rage._

" _What is there to understand,_ Jake _?" she spat, her voice going lower as she refused to let him hear how much this was getting to her._

" _I did it for us!"_

" _For us?!" she exclaimed, aghast. "As far as I know, there was never the idea of_ you _in that kind of future. You don't have the right to decide for me, Jake."_

She shook her head to try and get rid of the unwanted flashback. She didn't want to think about it. What was done was done. The past was in the past. And she thought she made the right decision.

Slowly, with a quivering hand, she opened her left drawer. She emptied it of all its content and put the items on her desk. Then, hesitating just a second, she removed a little part of the wooden board at the back of the drawer and took out a picture. She had hidden it just in case her brother would sneak in her room and find it, and also because she wanted it to be a secret. A secret only shared with a special person.

She looked at the photograph in her hands and smiled. It showed too teenagers who were smiling brightly at the camera, the sun setting behind them. They looked young, too young for what was happening to them. The boy had a playful glint in his eyes, while the girl's shined like they never did before. Amy couldn't remember of a time she had laughed so much.

There were both alone in the mansion, the others long gone to see a horror movie at the local theatre. Ian was sitting on the couch and was looking at his phone, while Amy was watching a documentary on the TV. It was about Indians people and their life, and she remembered how she had looked at Ian at this moment.

" _Hey, Ian."_

" _Hmm?" he looked up at her, scratching his chin._

" _Why isn't your name an Indian one?"_

 _He frowned, and looked up at the sudden statement. She blushed, almost immediately regretting her question._ Wow, Amy. That's great. Now he surely thinks you're a fool or something.

" _Um… I'm not sure what to answer to that, Love. You realize I'm British, right?"_

" _Yeah, I mean– No, never mind."_

 _She turned her head to look at the TV, fidgeting with her fingers. She bit her lips, trying to subdue her curiosity._

" _No. What do you mean?" he inquired, propping himself up. He put his phone on the coffee table and stared at her with really curious eyes._

 _She looked at him._ " _I mean, you're Indian, right? At least half, or something?"_

 _He nodded in agreement, intimating her to continue. "Yeah, my dad is Indian."_

" _So why… Why isn't your name an Indian one? Like... Tahir or something?"_

 _At this, Ian started laughing. He laughed till there were tears in his eyes as he clutched his stomach and Amy felt herself reddening even more._

" _Yes. I know," she said. "That was stupid of me."_

" _N-No! I- S-Sorry, Amy. I just couldn't help myself," he wiped a tear off the corner of his eye and inhaled to calm himself down._ " _To answer your question, I think my mother didn't want to name us with Indian names. I think she didn't like the sound of them. But my father surely liked Tahir or Rabia or something like that."_

 _Amy nodded, absent-mindedly staring at the couch. "I think it's cute," she finally said, smiling a bit._

 _Ian chuckled._ " _Well, feel free to name your kids like that." he told her, returning to his phone._

" _Don't you?"_

 _His head shot up, his mouth slightly open. He seemed at loss for words, and the only sound filling the room was the TV's._

" _I… didn't think of it, actually. I guess they're fine," he said slowly._

 _The way he looked at her made her avert her gaze. She felt something move in her stomach, and she had to hold it to ease the odd feeling. Why was she reacting like that? It was just a look. But it had been so long since someone stared at her like that, as if she was holding the truth of an existential question. Yes, too long. And it felt odd and good at the same time._

" _Did your father ever speak Indian sometimes?" she asked to make the awkwardness go away._

 _He looked taken aback and he blinked a few times, sitting further in the couch. An easy smile graced his lips and Amy wondered what she said wrong. "Indian isn't a language, Amy."_

 _She slapped her hand to her forehead and mumbled through her fingers as Ian chuckled, "I meant Hindi... or Urdu," she corrected._

" _It was a long time ago, Amy. I don't remember exactly."_

" _Oh."_

 _They were silent for a moment, but Ian then slowly said, "But, yes, I think. I think he did, just to annoy Isabel."_

 _She looked at him, the ghost of a smile on her lips. She arched her eyebrows at the Lucian._ " _Really?"_

 _Ian nodded again, his eyebrows scrunched in concentration as he dipped into past memories. His face slacked, and he shrugged._ " _But that was a long time ago, when everything was fine. When I_ thought _everything was fine."_

 _He stared at nothing in particular, lost in his thoughts. She took this opportunity to observe him more closely. He really was handsome. More than what she could remember. He had grown up a lot since they were sixteen and a little beard was forming on his chin, making her want to touch it. She shook her head to get rid of those thoughts and asked him,_

" _So… Does that mean you can take an Indian accent?"_

 _He looked up at her, his eyes wide and his lips smiling._ " _What?"_

" _I mean, I know you have your normal British accent... But can you speak with their accent?"_

 _She saw him blush and look away, and leaned further in, curious._

" _No, Amy. I mean I can, but I won't."_

" _Ooooh, why?" she laughed. She left her couch to go on his, bouncing lightly as she sat down._ " _Come on, Ian!"_

" _Absolutely not."_

 _She yanked his arm playfully._ " _Please! Just a sentence!"_

" _No!"_

" _Why? It's just between us. I swear I won't say it to anyone."_

" _Amy," he warned her._

" _Ian."_

 _He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose._ " _You're impossible, I swear."_

 _She shrugged, a mischievous smirk on her lips._ " _People tell me that a lot."_

 _He tiredly glared at her but couldn't help the little chuckle escaping his mouth. He breathed deeply and began talking with an Indian accent. After only a single sentence, Amy was already laughing really hard. At his demand, she giggled, "I'm not laughing the accent, I'm laughing at you!"_

 _"That's makes me feel so much better," he drawled, slipping back into his normal accent as Amy widened her eyes._

 _"Not like that! It's just really weird hearing something that's not a post British accent coming from you," she looked at him in a pleading gesture, and he smiled, forgiving her._

 _He talked with it for about a minute, smiling at Amy's loud laughter and occasionally cracking up with her._

 _After a while, she calmed down and sighed, rubbing her eyes, still grinning. She leaned on the couch with him, resting her head on the black leather._

" _You must have practiced a lot," she finally said after a minute of comfortable silence._

" _It's classified top secret, sorry, Miss Cahill."_

 _Suddenly, her smile dropped. "I hate that name," she she said slowly, an odd tone of disgust lacing her voice._

 _Ian arched an eyebrow at her, surprised by this sudden declaration._ " _Why's that?"_

" _Just the sound of it makes me want to throw up."_

" _Amy…"_

" _Everywhere I go, people know my name. They know who I am and they think they know what's going on in my life. They think I'm crazy."_

" _Try living with 'Kabra' next to your first name. That's kind of hard too."_

" _This family is so fucked up sometimes, I can't believe it is real."_

 _Ian didn't answer to that. He paused, as if measuring his words, and then declared,_ " _Let's change our names."_

 _She chuckled, glancing at him._ " _Don't be ridiculous, Ian."_

" _I am not, thank you very much. I'm being serious here. If we change our identity, life will be so much easier."_

 _Amy frowned. It wasn't a bad idea, after all. But surely their family would know where to find them. "And what do you suggest?" she asked, truly curious now._

" _You could call yourself..." he balked, blanking out. "I don't know, um, Cheryl Lancaster and I would be Martin Jones!"_

 _Amy laughed once again, really amused by the look on his face. By now, he was holding her hands and looked like a child on Christmas Day._

" _How does that sound, Love?"_

 _She smiled fondly at him._ " _It's perfect."_

 _Once again, that odd feeling in her stomach reappeared. It felt warm and nice and it was spreading all over her body; in her legs, her arms, her heart and her mind. She liked that version of Ian so much. He was so nicer than before, while the hunt for example. He used to be such a jerk to everyone, always being arrogant and bossy. Now he would laugh and joke with his cousins Jonah and Hamilton, he would hang out with the Holt twins and Dan, playing basketball or soccer with them. It was nice to see the Lucian opening to the rest of the world, being himself and happy. She just wished it didn't take so many betrayals from his family, so many losses._

 _Yes, she liked that Ian Kabra much better._

" _But it's our names that make us who we are today," she suddenly told him. "It's our identity. It's a proof we've been here on this planet, that we lived."_

 _The dark-haired looked at her, a startled look on his features._

" _Cheryl, don't go philosophic on me, please."_

Amy remembered how they had laughed together, while the sun was setting outside, bathing the living room in its orange and pink halo. It had seemed like a perfect day indeed, and for a crazy moment, both of them had dared to believe nothing could happen, that everything was fine.

Amy wiped off a tear that was slowly trailing down her cheek. She put a hand over her mouth to cover a whimper, closing her eyes. Her mind wandered and she wished Ian was next to her right now, holding her hand in that comforting way he always did. She wanted to feel his warmth spreading through her, feel his presence, anything. But all she had right now was a photo taken what it felt like ages ago, and she had to deal with it. It was her only anchor.

 _Cheryl and Martin, 14th of September._

A whisper echoed through the room, chocked back and strained.

"Come back to me, Ian."

oOo

At dinner that night, everyone was silent. The sound of metal cutlery hitting porcelain plates echoed through the large dining room, the mood somber and suffocating. Never had the Cahill Mansion been so silent.

It was still a strange thing to think that three members of their family was missing, and even more weird to think that there was a possibility that they wouldn't come back. What did the future have in store for them? More betrayals? More blood? And, most importantly, more losses? No one knew. Maybe that's why nobody wanted to talk, stewing in their own thoughts.

Once they all finished eating, by some sort of unanimous agreement, every one of them decided to go to bed. Amy herself was about to climb the stairs to get some rest when someone caught her wrist. One foot on the first stair, she turned her head to look at Jake.

"Amy, please," he said. "I have something to tell you."

She arched an eyebrow at him, indifferent to what he had to say.

Her face remained emotionless while he spoke to her.

"Be… Be careful tomorrow."

She kept looking at him, not saying a word and just waiting for him to let her go. Noticing he wouldn't let go, she gave a sharp nod of acknowledgment, hoping he'd take it and leave. Seeing that, Jake continued on.

"I miss you, Ames. Terribly. I regret what I did, and these past hours made me realise I can't live without you. Please, sweetheart," he pleaded, using the nickname she used to love.

She curled her lip in disgust, harshly tugging her wrist from his hand and began heading to her room. She was halfway through when Jake exclaimed, exasperation evident in his tired voice,

"Stop giving me the silent treatment! Talk to me, I beg of you!"

She turned, pure hatred on her face. "You ruined my life," she hissed. "You ruined everything I believed in and I hate you for that. If that's what you want to hear, then fine, because that's all you're going to get from me, _Jake_ ," she snarled the name, spitting it as if it was the reason of all her worries.

And with that, she disappeared in her room, leaving a heart-broken Jake behind her. She didn't care if he was happy or not, he had made her miserable, she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

 _You're dead to me._

oOo

Early that morning, almost everyone was fully awake and ready to get moving. _Almost_.

"Why do _I_ have to get up?" Dan complained, whining. "My brain needs to rest if you want it to solve mystery."

"Daniel, I'm going to be frank with you," Sinead told him, breathing in.

Her stomach was doing pirouettes inside of her and she was sure she had terrible bags under her blue eyes. It didn't help that there were already dark circles from many sleepless nights before.

"Yes, dear cousin?" he glanced up as she leveled him with a flat glare.

"Shut up."

Dan gasped, shocked. "Sinead! You're my favourite cousin, why would you say that to _me_?"

"Well, you're not mine."

Dan sobbed dramatically, and Amy patted him on the shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, you're my favourite brother."

"Phew, I was scared you didn't like me," he waited as the sentence registered and then frowned in confusion. "Wait... I'm your only brother!"

"Exactly."

"Hey!"

The small crowns around them titters in approval and the siblings smiled. Outside, the van they had rented to bring them to the airport was patiently waiting for them to get ready. None of them had eaten breakfast, seeing as they could eat in the van or in the plane. Well, at least, Sinead thought that.

"Kids, I think you should go now," Fiske told them. "You're going to miss your flight!"

"Okay!"

They all hugged each other and wished everyone good luck. Sinead, Amy, Cara, the twins, Phoenix and Nellie made their way outside, carrying their bags. Sinead, the first of the line, was about to enter the van when Dan shouted,

"Wait!"

"Oh my god, Daniel!" Sinead yelled in return, almost immediately. "What now?"

"We should have a name for this mission," he called out.

Amy frowned. "Dan, we don't have time for that."

"Yes!" he insisted. "You always need a name for important missions!"

"And what do you suggest then, kiddo?" Nellie asked him, clearly amused.

"Uhhh... I don't know... Ninjas?" he trailed off weakly as Nellie snickered.

Everyone shook their head at him, and he thought harder.

"Since we don't know who we are dealing with, what about we name it under something…mysterious. Something like, Code Name: Untitled," he offered.

Dan looked at his family, a huge grin slowly making its way on his lips. The rising sun was bathing the gardens in a soft yellow light, making the moment even more memorable.

"Code Name: Untitled," he murmured. "Hell yeah."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sooo what did you guys think of that one? Was it good? CC is of course welcomed. And what do you think happened between Jake and Amy? This is so mysterious, don't you think? Have any theories? Feel free to drop them on the reviews ;) What do you think of Dan's name idea for this mission? Personnaly, I love portraying him as a cheery person, it brings joy to the story.**

 **Next chapter, we get to see what happens to our three lovely boys. Will they suffer? Maybe yes, maybe not. Just brace yourself guys... Also, Ian is remembering things, pleasant or not, that is the question...**

 **Now, I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this. I'm so happy, you make the fandom alive and this is truly wonderful. Talk about this fandom to your friends, gather fans... the more the merrier! A big thank you to I'mNotAGoodWriter for betaing this; she did an awesome job and y'all should go read her stories!**

 **Until next time guys! -Etincelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Guess who's back, guess who's back again. Yeah, it's me! *avoids spoilt tomatoes thrown at me* Okay okay I'm sorry, I know I didn't update in a long time. Is anyone still reading this anyway? I hope that yes, because here is chapter 7! Yeah! A special thanks to INAGW for betaing this for me. Like always, she's an angel in disguise. (hey, sounds like it's coming from a good book, or a good song. Jonah please!) **

* * *

_Chapter 7_

" _Come on, Ian. It's just one time!" the girl pleaded, thrusting the object impudently into his face._

 _He sighed and rolled his eyes, turning away._ " _Amy, I already told you I can't. I'm sorry."_

" _But I'll teach you! You don't have to be afraid," she grinned back mischeviously, almost mirroring the expression her brother so often wore._

 _He frowned at the jibe and crossed his arms sulkily, not that he'd ever admit to_ sulking." _I'm not scared, thank you very much. I just don't want to skateboard."_

 _She smirked at him, a playful glint in her eyes as she held eye contact with him, challenging him to look away. They stared at each other, both unwilling to yield, until Ian finally dropped his eyes._

" _Fine!" he gave up, throwing his arms in the air after looking at her. "I'll go with you."_

 _She laughed playfully,_ " _Yes!"_

"-never, _never,_ not on my _life,_ going to have those clues."

"Jonah, calm down dude."

" _Hey Ian. I brought you some cake I made today," a voice called out from the doorway. He turned to see a blond girl standing there, a box in her hands. He invited her in, motioning for her to sit down._

" _Thanks Cara, you didn't have to," he gave her a small smile as he took a slice, daintily placing it on a plate and pulling it towards him._

" _I_ wanted _to," she smiled sweetly at him, getting her own slice._

 _He stared at her for a minute, lost in her eyes as she gazed back at him with affection._

" _Let's eat this," he finally said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them. "This smells wonderful."_

" _As long as it_ tastes _wonderful." she laughed back, and he smiled at the playful banter they held._

 _They sat at the table together, Ian biting into it as his eyes lit up at the heavenly savoriness that it endowed upon his tongue. Mumbling something that sounded like a compliment, Cara looked up from her own dish._

 _Cara saw the expression and giggled knowingly._ " _I know you love chocolate," she told him._

 _He grinned, nodding._ " _True."_

"-hope they'll find us, I'm tired of all this bullshit."

"I know. I am too."

" _Ian! Look at me! Ian!" a small, high pitched voice called out to him, as Ian nodded, not looking up._

 _At the annoyed cry that sounded, he exhaled softly and closed the book, putting a finger on his page as he looked up at where his younger sister stood in the center of the room._ " _Yes, I'm watching you, Natalie. What is it?"_

 _The little girl beamed at him and began spinning elegantly in place._

" _What are you doing?" he asked her, frowning._

" _This is what I learnt today in class. Isn't it beautiful?" she replied, eyes closed as she spun around another time before coming to a stop and looking at him expectantly._

 _He nodded, and returned to his book. In the corner of his eye, he saw his sister tugging forlornly at her pink tutu. She was looking down, and her hair was covering her eyes and her face. He sighed._ " _It is, Natalie. Very graceful. I'm glad you learnt something new today."_

 _Her head shot up, true happiness on her beautiful and so young features. She gave him a full smile, teeth and all, and he could see where two teeth were missing._

" _Am I doing it well?" she asked._

 _He laughed, but it wasn't a cruel one._ " _I'm not an expert, but I think, yes."_

 _She flung herself at her brother, hugging him tight against her tiny body._ " _Thank you," she whispered._

 _He smiled down at her, even though she couldn't see it. He kissed her tenderly on the head, knowing perfectly that if their parents were to ever see that, it would be the end of the Kabra siblings. After all, Kabras didn't need validation, they did what they needed to with assuredness and confidence. But this wasn't Natalie Kabra, this was Natalie, his younger sister, and if she needed validation from someone to quell her fears of not being enough, he was going to give it. He would be this special person in her life._

" _I love you."_

"Come on, sleepy head!" a hand abruptly grabbed his arm, raising him harshly out of his slumber. The person yanked on it, brazenly pulling him to his feet.

Ian looked around him, startled by this sudden intervention and his brain desperately tried to rid itself from any remnants of sleep. Where was he? He was about to fall asleep when this brute woke him up from his nostalgic memories.

"We're going to place you in another room," the man said as Ian blinked the last of the blurriness from his eyes and focused on the floor in front of him.

Looking aside through the corner of his eye, Ian saw it was the Doc guy again. With a suppressed shiver half caused by the temperatures and half from his company, he realized he was right before. This man looked like a typical geek, but a deadly one.

"What do you mean?" Jonah growled.

Two men were subduing him from behind, and it looked like they weren't sparing him. Jonah tried not to wince when his arm was pushed upwards painfully, but it was clear he was suffering.

"Oh, Jonah. You'll see soon enough, don't worry."

The man snapped his fingers, signaling for his henchmen to drag them out the room. Abruptly, Ian was pushed by two hands on his arms, manhandling him out of the room. His feet were scraping the floor beneath him, and he was sure he would have fallen if it weren't for the barbarians that were supporting him. With horror, he realized all his muscles were weak and wouldn't answer to his commands.

"What are you going to do to us?" Hamilton asked groggily.

He seemed to have trouble holding his head up, and his eyes were slowly slipping shut. Seeing this, Jonah yelled, red in the face, "What did you do to him?! What happened?! Hammer?! Dude!" he exclaimed, pulling against his restraints to get closer.

But the Tomas was already unconscious, and Ian had to fight to stay awake too. He had to, or else he might not see any light again.

"Mr. Holt here needed to sleep a little. Don't worry, Jonah, he'll be fine," Doc grinned. "Just like you."

They were dragged in long and white corridors, their strong lights blinding Ian. Everything was spinning around him and he felt like he was about to throw up the little meal he had eaten just a few hours ago. For a second, the Lucian thought they were just going to walk aimlessly in their quarters, just for the fun of it. But it soon appeared that he was wrong. They turned in another hallway lined with doors, still painted in white. Each one of the Cahills, along with their hangmen, stood in front of a door respectively.

Right after they were open, Ian just had the time to see Hamilton being carelessly thrown on the floor in his room, and Jonah struggling to not enter it before he was pushed into his own. After that, everything became black around him and he passed out.

 _One, two, three, four_ … _Calm down, dawg. They won't do anything to you. They can't. You're Jonah fucking Wizard. They won't dare-_

"Jonah," Doc began. He was sitting backwards on a chair, straddling it. Facing Jonah, who was securely tied to one made of what seemed like metal, Doc had a serene expression on his face, scaring the young Janus even more.

 _They can't do anything to you. Do you hear me?_ Nothing _!_

"I'm not the psychopath you think I am, you know."

"Oh really?"

He tried to not let his voice crack, not to let them know he was afraid, but he couldn't help the little quiver that slipped in, shaking his words.

"Yes," the man insisted. "Actually, I don't like to see people suffering, but sometimes it's necessary."

Jonah stared at him, unable to say anything. He wanted to scream, to beg for them to spare him, but he wouldn't. He would remaim strong. Like always.

"You know why you're here," the man continued, murmuring. "You know what I want, Jonah."

Jonah shook his head. At this, Doc smiled knowingly. "Don't do that, son. You'll only make it worse."

He got up from his seat and pushed it aside. Bending down to look in Jonah's eyes, he quietly whispered, "Give me the clues, Jonah. Give them to me and nothing will happen to you."

His breath, hot and cold at the same time, was stinging Jonah's face. It was as if it was poisonous, and he couldn't do anything to avoid it. He was trapped under it, and all he could do was close his eyes, in the vain hope that when he will open them again the man would have disappeared.

But when he did, Jonah's heart dropped. If anything, Doc was even closer to him, something demonic clearly lighting his eyes.

He could feel his arms and hands shake under his ropes, and with an incredibly weak voice, he answered, "No."

Doc's glare froze and he got up. The demented spark left his eyes, replaced with something cold and empty. He turned around, his emotionless gaze sliding away from Jonah's to speak at the other men in the room. "Prepare everything."

His henchmen began to busy themselves in the room, laying things Jonah didn't want to see out on a table. Behind him, he could hear the cold metal clanging against cold metal, sending shivers down his spine. At each clash, he closed his eyes.

"If you don't want to _politely_ give them to us, then you'll have to pay the consequences."

Suddenly, Jonah's ropes fell to the floor, freeing his wrists and arms. Before he could do anything, he was being dragged on a cold table in front of a wall. He tried to punch one of his kidnappers with his fists and feet, but even if he managed to hit one, making him groan in pain as he abused his sore limbs, they didn't let him escape. If anything, that only resulted in them being even more rought.

"Let me go! Let me go!" he yelled, shaking his head.

"No, Jonah. We can't."

While he was being tied with what looked like belts, Doc came closer to him and coldly murmured to his ear, "Stay still. You'll suffer less."

The Janus watched him leave the room with wide eyes, not believing what was happening to him. He closed his eyes, trying to focus on happy memories in an attempt to dislocate himself in order to lessen the pain, the one thought that wasn't bouncing around in his jittered mind being,

 _I'm screwed._

Hamilton woke up with a horrible headache. He felt like he was about to die very soon, if not right now. Why was the world spinning so much? Did he drink too much last night? All he could remember was-

 _Oh._

 _Oh no. No, no, no, no. NO! NO! NO!_

He tried to move, but he found his arms and legs were securely tied to a cold surface. Looking closely, lifting his head, he saw that he was lying on a grey table that looked as old as the universe itself. With horror, he noticed rust on a few spots, and he wondered for how long it had been here. For how long _he_ had been here.

Above him, the ceiling was all white, and a wild light was just in front him, blinding him. When he shut his eyes tightly, he could see little yellow spots dancing in front of him, as if mocking him.

 _You're screwed, man. Screwed! You'll never see the light again._

Maybe that's why they placed one just above him.

Around him, he could see even more grey tables, each one carrying a multitude of different devices. From scalpels to all kind of knives, they all seemed to be waiting for someone to use them. Hamilton could almost hear them scream their respective sounds as they dig into his skin and drive him insane.

He was about to shout his despair when the door abruptly opened to his right, revealing a man followed by few more ones.

"You're up!" the man exclaimed. "Fabulous. Georgio, make sure everything is ready."

The man called Georgio began wandering around the room, humming peacefully to himself. With an icy feeling, Hamilton saw himself as a character in a horror movie.

Realizing it was Doc, Hamilton braced himself for the man's touch on his forehead. He saw his hand fly in front him, and felt it gently landing on his skin. His breath shortened and he had to fight to keep inhaling oxygen.

"Hamilton, my dear Hamilton," the man whispered in his ear, his voice sickly sweet.

The Tomas felt his thin lips grazing against his ear and he had to close his eyelids once again to stay sane. _He had to._

"You know, you've always been my favourite."

"Go away," he hissed weakly.

"Oh no, not until you give me what I want."

Hamilton shook his head, on the verge of tears.

"Yes, Hammy. You will."

"No," he quietly cried, voice rising in volume. "No, no, no, NO!"

He won't let them win. He won't let anybody win against his family once again. He would make sure that it won't happen. He would stay strong, like the true Cahill he was.

"You hurt my sister," he told the man. "You hurt my FAMILY!"

Doc shook his head imperceptibly and murmured, "Not me, Hammy. Not me."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT YOU FUCKWIT!"

Doc whistled between his teeth, shaking his head at the floor. "I'll ask you one time, Hamilton."

He paused, the room deadly silent. In his chest, Hamilton's heart beat faster and faster as the minutes passed by, making him gasp for air internally. "What are the clues?"

The Tomas stared at him from his lying position. He opened his mouth, but then immediately closed it. No way he was going to tell them.

Doc arched a brow at him, waiting patiently for his answer. When Hamilton didn't respond, the soft expression on his face disappeared, immediately replaced by an icy one as he glared at him. Hamilton shivered.

"I guess your silence speaks for itself. Fine. Georgio."

He snapped his finger bossily at him and sharply turned around. Strangely, before he left, Hamilton had the time to think that if he was a girl, his long hair would have flipped around dramatically and that would have been really impressing. His next thought was that if he was a movie character the audience would have been disappointed at how long he was taking to escape.

 _I'm going insane,_ he thought, more afraid than ever.

Ian came back to his senses groaning. He was tired of waking up in rooms and places he didn't know. And he was tired feeling groggy every time he did.

He blinked, his eyes readjusting to the light. He tried to sit up, but to no avail. Belts were preventing him to do so, encircling his ankles, waist and wrists. He was trapped like some vulgar animal.

With little hope, he wondered if he could escape. Those ropes seemed pretty resistant ones, but it was worth the try. Forcing on his abdominal muscles, he pushed with all the strength he had left in him. He shook and wriggled his wrists, the pain of the material chalting his wrists resonating in his ears and mind. He kept swinging his legs and arms and he almost lost one of his shoes. With a heavy sigh he lied back down, heat radiating through him. Was it him or was it incredibly hot in here? He could feel his black curls sticking on his forehead, annoying him.

All of a sudden, he realised he could hear footsteps coming from outside and getting closer with each second passing by.

 _No_ , he thought. _No._

 _Don't be ridiculous, they won't kill you._

 _But what if-_

 _THEY WON'T!_

Banging on the wall behind, the door slammed open, startling Ian even though he had seen it coming. He needed to relax right now or else they'll use his anxiety against him.

"Oh, Ian. Did we scare you? Yes? Good."

The Lucian growled at the sight of Doc, already repulsed by the mere sight of him. "What do you want?"

"Ah, I love the Lucians' outspokenness," he said sarcastically. "I'll be frank, too. I want the clues."

"You can go to hell, you and all your hellspawn squad."

Doc made a face, shocked by the young man's words. "Outspokenness, indeed."

He looked at his nails, as if thinking he needed a manicure as soon as possible. "You know that if you don't give them to me, you'll suffer a lot. You know that right?" he said nonchalantly, as if he wasn't talking about torturing someone.

Ian stared at him, refusing to answer to that. He won't lower himself to his level. He had a pride to keep up.

"Just like your sister…" Doc finished quietly, slowly lifting his eyes at him without raising his head.

At this, something clicked in Ian. A switch flipped, something wild. He felt the old and familiar anger resurging and bottling up inside of him, like a fire who only asked to explode and ravage everything that surrounded him.

"Don't you dare talk about her," he growled primitively.

"Your sister would be so ashamed to see how low you got," Doc taunted him, a devilish rictus playing on his lips. "Look at you, so miserable, so un-worthy of being a Kabra."

"STOP THAT!" he roared, pushing himself up with rage. "STOP THAT OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!"

Doc suddenly approached him, gripping Ian's face between his fingers as he forced him to look at him. The Lucian winced when his nails dug into his skin, but he tried not to make it too obvious. The psychopath's breath blew on his nose and it was all he could do not to cry in fury.

"Give me the clues, Ian. Give me the clues and you'll be free."

Ian closed his eyes tightly, trying not to break in front of this horrible man. This was too much for him. He was tired of that, tired of everything. He just wanted to be at peace, for once in his life. Was it too much to ask for? "Stop this, stop this," he softly repeated, shaking his head.

Doc's voice lowered to a whisper. "I know how to end this for you. Give me what I want, Ian, and all your wishes will come true."

"You stupid bastard," Ian whined pitifully, ashamed at how low he'd fallen. "I hate you, I hate you. What did you do to my sister, what did you do…"

"Won't you tell me-"

"I want my sister back. What did you do…"

By now, Ian's lashes were sparkling with tears, a pained expression on his face. He was clenching his fists and his body was trembling slightly from pent up rage.

"Poor boy," Doc spoke to himself, watching Ian with deception in his eyes. "The experiment didn't even start and he already lost it."

He sighed and looked up. "Be sure he feels everything. I want him to suffer."

He left the room, Ian's broken words echoing in his ears.

"My sister, my sister, my baby sister…"

 _Now you know what it feels like, Ian Kabra._

He couldn't move his head. It was horrible. He had to stare at the white ceiling, memorizing all the tiles there were. He counted them, then counted them again. Added them in a row, multiplied them, trying to make them interesting. He had always hated plain, boring things such as that. Where were the colours? Where were the feelings? Where was the _life_?

Nowhere, apparently, and definitely not here, in this torture room he was being held captive. He felt his consciousness slowly fade away as they forced him to ingest all this water. At first, they had begun with a little amount of it, making it bearable for Jonah. It was still a bit hurtful, but he didn't feel like he was drowning. The water didn't sink in his throat like a burning fire, making him cry and desperately struggle in pain. Although, it wasn't exactly crying or screaming or whatever. Hell, all he could was only making a weird and tiny sound, such as 'brp' or 'glp'. He couldn't even move his head to try to get away. His stomach was horribly painful and, with pure horror, he wondered if it wouldn't explode at some point. He felt like throwing up, and he was sure that wouldn't be a pretty sight for everyone.

"Come on little boy. If you tell us what we want to hear, you'll be free. How does that sound to you?" one of his torturers said.

He began seeing yellow stars dancing in front of his vision, and all he could think was _'Finally, some colours'_. Was it what heaven looked like? A place filled with everything you had ever wanted? A place with breath-taking paintings and equally beautiful music? A place only filled with love, where no one could hurt you and do you wrong? If that was, then he would be more than happy to go. More than happy to let go of everything.

In his hazy state of mind though, he managed to notice the whole section of one wall slowly disappear, revealing a huge mirror like he had never seen before.

He thought he saw someone move behind it, but couldn't be sure. In one second, Jonah Wizard was out.

"St- St- it!"

"Stop talking and swallow, you dumbass. It'll only make it worse!"

Hamilton glared at the woman who said that, red in the face. And here they were, asking him something while being rude to him. How nice. He wriggled his wrists but the belts wouldn't give up. He kicked his legs, only managing to get hurt. Someone stabbed him with a knife in it and he opened his mouth wide, allowing the water to flow even more forcefully down his throat.

He could feel more than hear his stomach do weird sounds, almost doing pirouettes in it. His muscles felt numb from all the liquid he had ingested in less than an hour, and he couldn't hear perfectly anymore. It seemed like everything was a blur.

But suddenly, a sound echoed in his mind like in a dream, making his pain more bearable for him. It was a really sweet one, like the ones you only hear in the movies; a perfect sound without any flaw. It resounded on the walls around him but at the same in his head, penetrating his ears like a sweet melody. He wondered where it came from, seeing as no one in this room except him seemed to hear it. In his hazy state of mind, he tried moving his head around but couldn't see anything. The water kept flowing down in his throat in a burning way, making him want to scream.

With a sudden realisation, he thought he had already heard this sound. A lot of times actually. Now knowing what it was, he relaxed a bit, as if soothed by the continuous beautiful, and familiar noise.

His eyes fluttering, a small smile stretched across his lips. He stayed like that for a moment, enjoying his sisters' crystal-clear and baby laughs.

" _Come on Hammer! Come play with us!"_ he heard them shout to him.

 _I'm coming, girls. I'm coming._

"We heard you liked drinking, Ian. I hope you're enjoying what we have for you."

It was pure hell. He never experienced something like that before. This was just too much. Sure, he had known worse. People had tortured him a countless times before, especially his mother, but not like that. Nothing close as that. Nothing that perturbing. At first, he had thought they would keep make him drink a large amount of water. A lot, but not too much at the _same damn time_. How stupid he had been. Of course they wouldn't do such a thing. They weren't the fucking Care Bears, after all.

Surprisingly, he found himself thinking of his cousins. Were they okay? Were they suffering like he was? Probably. He just hope they were strong enough to face it.

Then, a new image appeared to him. One of his other cousins. Well, if he could call them that. They weren't exactly his cousins, but they were definitely his family. They said that blood ran thicker than water, and maybe that was true, but what about when the only ancestors you had in common were five hundred years old? They were more than his family, they were his anchor, and even if he would never admit it, he loved them with all his heart. Every one of them.

Yes, his anchor.

Just like her, at one time.

"Did you have enough? Do you want more?"

He will never give them the clues. Never. He didn't care what they would do to him to get them; he knew they were capable of anything. Maybe they were capable of horrible and unspeakable things, but what they didn't know was he wasn't afraid of dying. Not anymore.

* * *

 **A/N : Thanks for reading guys! What did you think of it? Any thoughts about the characters feelings and fate? Personally, Ian's break down really touched me. Poor boy, always the martyr. **

**Please feel free to leave a review, I'd be glad to hear what you think of it.**


End file.
